Spirit of the River
by White Mask Black Eyes
Summary: A girl looked down upon, fights to prove eveyone wrong. But just how far can she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of the River**

**Prologue: Beginnings **

I do not own Naruto. It is Kishimoto's work not mine. Well except for my characters.

* * *

Summary- A girl looked down upon, fights to prove everyone wrong. But just how farcan she go?

* * *

A small baby girl opened her eyes to the bright new world. She had sparkling blue eyes like the river she was laying next to, and she had black tufts of hair on her head. She wore a blue cloth around her to keep her warm.

She was smiling and giggling when five strangers showed up.

The first one, a tall man wearing a long robe like cloak; with sky blue eyes and white hair bent and picked up the baby girl. The little girl giggled and laughed an adorable laugh that was cute and enchanting.

Then the next, a woman wearing a dark green shirt and long pants came up and smiled at the infant. The three other members of the group starred at this infant and one quietly asked "Is she the one?"

The man with the blue eyes replied "Yes. She is the one."

* * *

"SARUMA!" A little five year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes jumped up twenty feet into the air. "Yes mother I am coming!" she replied meekly. She had just been dreaming of the day when she had been found by her family.

Once she was in the bathroom she immediately pulled back her hair in a ribbon and she put on a blue shirt with black pants. Once she had finished up she ran outside to meet up with her family.

They had been staying at an inn, inside Suna. They had been traveling around each of the countries searching the perfect home. Saruma hated Suna because it was to dry.

"Where are we going to next?" asked Saruma. Her father Hasamishini looked out around them and then looked at her and said, "We will head for Konoha." With that the group of six headed out from Suna.

* * *

Meanwhile in Suna the kazekage Garra and the counsel members sat in a meeting. Kankouro said," I sense a great amount of chakra heading out of Suna and heading towards Konoha." Another member said, "Should we warn Konoha that there is a possible threat on the way?"

Suddenly Garra replied, "No, we will send some of our own ninja to help Konoha. They will need help from us if these people are a threat. But, for some reason I don't think they are a threat."

"We will do as you say Kazekage."

"Oh and I would also like to accompany the group that will head to Konoha." said Garra.

* * *

Back at Konoha Tsunade was rubbing her eyes trying hard not to fall asleep. She had received warning from Suna that a group of powerful people would be arriving. She had most of her shinobi there ready for anything.

Just as she was about to fall asleep again Shizune came bursting in. "Tsunade! They're here!" she cried. Tsunade was out of her seat in a second racing to the door.

They were rushing to the main gates where most of the remaining shinobi were.

As they were racing Tsunade asked Shizune "Have the Suna nins reached Konoha yet?"

"No" replied Shizune, "It takes three days to get here and they set out two and a half days ago. They should reach here soon today."

Just then they reached the gate which was closed and surrounded by Konoha nins on the inside, outside, and above. The group of people seemed to not care really of what was going on.

Tsunade and Shizune both jumped next to an awaiting Jiraiya. The three of them then continued to approach the group of people waiting before them.

Tsunade then bluntly asked," Why have you come to Konoha?"

The man closest said, "Hello Hokage Tsunade. My name is Hasamishini. This is my family: Saruma, he said pointing to the young girl of their family; my wife Kisama, (her mother ); Henshi, (her oldest brother) ; Maishu, ( second oldest brother) ; and Takete ( the youngest of her brothers)."

Her mother Kisama gracefully stepped forward and added, "We would like to become citizens and shinobi of the beautiful village of Konoha."

* * *

Well I have just completed my prologue. REVIEW NOW! Please! More reviews more writing. "smiles " 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Moments Forgotten

* * *

Thank you to all that reviewed. You don't know how much I appreciated it. THANKS!

Well here is the next chapter. : )

* * *

Kisama gracefully stepped forward and added, "We would like to become citizens and shinobi of this beautiful village of Konoha."

Shizune looked puzzled while Jiraiya and Tsunade looked wary. They were contemplating whether they should trust these people or not.

Henshi stepped forward and said, "If you wish, you can test us."

"Very well." Responded Tsunade, she was happy at the idea.

"We will test you to see where you would rank as a shinobi. We will start with Saruma. What level would you be? Would be in the academy?" said Tsunade.

"No. I would be genin." she replied.

"Okay. Then we will have you fight Naruto Uzumaki."

At this a blonde haired kid, with blue eyes, wearing an orange outfit jumped down. "Aw! You make me fight a kid!"

Sakura came and hit Naruto on the head. "You are a genin Naruto, if she beats you, then she will become a genin." replied an annoyed Tsunade.

Saruma's face betrayed no emotion but underneath she was panicking. It wasn't because of his skill; it was because of what he obtained.

The Nine Tailed Fox.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

**(When they were in spirit form.)**

**Hasamishini, who is the ruler of the sky stood next to his wife Kisama, ruler of the earth.**

**Saruma and her brothers stood apart in a square formation while all of the demons were in the middle.**

**The demons were choosing which element they wanted to be a patron of, because Saruma and her brothers are the spirits of the four elements. **

**Saruma, spirit of the river. Takete, spirit of the ground. Henshi, spirit of the wind. Maishu, spirit of the fire. **

**The demons chose either ground, wind, or fire. None of them chose the spirit of the river, Saruma. **

**The demons all said, "She is to weak."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

She looked up and started to prepare for this fight.

Naruto immediately grabbed a kunai and threw it at her.

She just caught it and threw it back.

Naruto dodged the Kunai and then did the shadow clone jutsu.

She briefly smiled before she did hand signs and threw sharp crystals at the Naruto's.

All of them disappeared save the real Naruto. He was busy trying to think of something other than Resengan.

Taking this opening Saruma switched into her taijutsu mode. She quickly made crystal claws for her hands and then launched at Naruto.

To all the watching shinobi all they saw was blurs around Naruto that were tearing him apart.

Finally Tsunade shouted, "Stop!"

Saruma froze in her position: one of her claws was two inches away from Naruto's face.

"Good work. Saruma, you will be a genin."

Sakura immediately came to Naruto's side ready to heal his wounds.

Her hands were glowing with chakra when she saw that Naruto wasn't even injured.

The attacks should have left Naruto gasping for air, yet Naruto was fine except that his clothes were almost in shreds.

"I am fine Sakura." said a tired Naruto.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Saruma.

Saruma was standing next to her family members with her back to everyone.

'What and odd girl.' thought Sakura.

* * *

Chapter 1: complete. REVIEW NOW! Please. Sincerely White Mask Black Eyes ! 


End file.
